youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
A6d
Vincent Bruneau, better known online as a6d, is a French YouTuber, mainly consisting of Minecraft Content and Live Streams about Minecraft. He is best known for collaborations with Skeppy as being in the trio consisting of Skeppy, BadBoyHalo, and himself, a6d. His most viewed video is a video of him talking about Keemstar being awesome. His first video, “Hello bonjour welcome,” was uploaded on November 27th, 2018. It is a 12-second video in French. He now has a channel with his friends, Skeppy and BadBoyHalo called The Trio.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1ylO_d4AE8JGDG68ndXA1w a6d has gained YouTube success thanks to collaborations with popular YouTubers such as Spifey, Skeppy, BadBoyHalo, and F1NN5Ter. ARTV In 2017, a6d created an illegal streaming website called ARTV for a few friends who couldn't watch French TV which ended up getting popular. A6d monetized the website. During this time is when a6d met with Skeppy. After a while, it ended up with cops at a6d's house on December 6, 2017. OnlyHit (also known as OnlyHITFR)] OnlyHit is a web radio station made by a6d with a free service, called radionomy. The radio station consists of OnlyHit, OnlyHit Gold, OnlyHit J-Music. OnlyHit is only available outside of the US due to the licensing. As of, October 11th 2019, OnlyHitFR has been merged with OnlyHitUS. OnlyHit Gold, OnlyHit J-Music stays the same until October 31, 2019. OnlyHitUS OnlyHitUS is a web radio station that is distributed on a shoutcast server that is towards French and US music and available to be played in the US and is broadcasted to Twitch using Titler Live 4. A6d used to use OBS. SakuraMC SakuraMC is a Minecraft server that a6d made. A6d would live stream on SakuraMC, a lot of people would join, then the server lags out. The server has gone through many variations. A6d ended up killing the server around the time when a6d made his own copy of InvadedLands. During a6d's "4 Hours to Create a Minecraft Server" video, a6d created a new server with the SakuraMC name. Fallen Hosting Fallen Hosting is a host, owned by fallen (a6d's friend) and a6d. Fallen Host has Game Hosting for games such as Minecraft, Bot hosting (Discord bots, etc), and Dedicated servers. Controversy A6d has gotten into some drama in his time ranging from the Minecraft Monday drama. A6d got kicked from Minecraft Monday 2 hours before the event began. Everyone was leaving the Minecraft Monday tournament and a6d got a good reputation. a6d was also denied his YouTube 100k Play Button and the join button for his channel. Trivia *In a live stream where he was hoping to see himself hit 100k, he revealed that a6d was originally an alt account. *From July to August of 2019, he gained over 50k subscribers just from Skeppy's channel's blowup. *He originally appeared in a video of Skeppy's where he invited him into his server. *He loves to help Skeppy troll BadBoyHalo. *He loves to play both sides on either of them for trolling. References Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:French YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018